


Из будней магазинчика графа Ди

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: Не только Ньют Скамандер занимался редкими волшебными существами.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Из будней магазинчика графа Ди

В одном из самых неблагонадежных районов Нью-Йорка, там, где даже полицейские не решались появляться днем поодиночке, в переулке, сразу за свалкой, стояло небольшое покосившееся здание. На нем висела когда-то аккуратная, а теперь уже изрядно облупившаяся вывеска — «Магазин домашних животных». Обитатели окрестных трущоб относились к магазину как к чему-то само собой разумеющемуся и давно привыкли: если хорошо одетый господин ищет лавку Ди, его лучше не трогать.  
Сухощавый человек с глазами разного цвета брезгливо оглядывался по сторонам и топтался перед огромной лужей, оставшейся после вчерашнего дождя. Он подозревал, что в этот магазин можно попасть из совершенно разных мест, а потому недоумевал, что сподвигло владельца дать ему именно этот адрес. Однако господин Гриндевальд (а это был именно он) немного разбирался в чарах и понимал: даже располагайся второй вход на Пятой авеню, лично для него теперь найти этот вход практически невозможно. В конце концов он оглянулся, что-то произнес себе под нос и, легко перелетев лужу, очутился прямо перед дверью, которая тут же открылась.  
— Чем могу быть вам полезен?  
Гриндевальд увидел перед собой хрупкого китайца в нелепом, на его утонченный вкус, халате, прилавок, сколоченный из фанеры, и одинокую клетку с белыми мышами в дальнем углу.  
— Прошу прощения, — сухо сказал он. — Вероятно, я ошибся адресом.  
Он намеревался тут же покинуть магазин, но китаец каким-то образом уже успел оказаться между ним и дверью, и Гриндевальд ощутил легкое раздражение от того, что не уследил за ним.  
— Возможно, я смогу вам подсказать нужный адрес? — вежливо улыбался продавец.  
— Я искал лавку графа Ди, — процедил Гриндевальд, — но, вероятно…  
— Я к вашим услугам, — прервал его китаец и по-восточному поклонился. — Дедушка сейчас путешествует в поисках новых товаров, но если вы ищете домашнее животное, которое станет вам другом, с которым вы обретете полное взаимопонимание и…  
— Боюсь, у вас нет того, что мне нужно, — резко бросил Гриндевальд. — Мне нужно нечто большее, чем белая крыса.  
Он почти был уверен, что нарвался на мошенника, выдававшего себя за легендарного графа Ди, тем более что все китайцы казались ему на одно лицо.  
— Вы же не думаете, что самых редких животных я выставлю на всеобщее обозрение? — строго покачал головой продавец. — Пойдемте, я покажу вам, что у нас есть. Прошу сюда.  
В глубине комнатушки Гриндевальд вдруг заметил зеленую дверь, которой — он мог бы поклясться — еще минуту назад там не было.  
— Я точно знаю, что мне нужно, — внезапно охрипшим голосом проговорил он. — Мне нужно то, что даст мне невиданное прежде могущество и…  
— Могу предложить вам отличного цилиня, — тут же вставил предполагаемый Ди, — пойман в предгорьях Тибета всего полгода назад. Он поможет вам свершить величайшие дела — если сердце и намерения ваши чисты.  
Гриндевальду показалось, что в хитрых узких глазах мелькнул нехороший огонек.  
— Боюсь, цилинь мне не подойдет.  
— Тогда тигр? О, это особый тигр! Он верно будет защищать своего хозяина, и вам не придется бояться, что кому-то вздумается перерезать вам ночью горло.  
— Я не знаю никого, кто мог бы захотеть перерезать мне горло, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд и остановил жестом словоохотливого продавца. — Мне нужно существо, способное накапливать магическую энергию и высвобождать ее. Я слышал…  
— Вам нужен обскур, — задумчиво кивнул Ди, и лицо его посерьезнело. — Что ж, я могу продать вам обскура. Однако вы должны очень хорошо заботиться о нем. Не каждый владелец способен прокормить такого капризного зверя.  
— Я намереваюсь подобрать ему носителя, — сказал Гриндевальд. Неужели слухи о том, что граф держит обскура, отделенного от человека, оказались правдивыми?  
Ди строго посмотрел на него.  
— Должен вас предупредить, что этот обскур очень неуравновешенный. Я поймал его в Англии в самом конце прошлого века, многие пытались его приобрести, но он постоянно сбегал, и владельцы неизменно возвращали его мне.  
Гриндевальд нахмурился.  
— Я думаю, мы поладим. Сколько?  
— Цена в контракте, — улыбнулся Ди и пододвинул лист бумаги, лежавший на прилавке. — Обратите внимание на несколько пунктов. Вы несете полную ответственность…  
— Разумеется, — прервал Гриндевальд.  
— Обязуетесь хорошо обращаться…  
— Обязательно.  
— И ни в коем случае, запомните — ни в коем случае! — не морите обскура голодом больше двух-трех дней! Иначе последствия могут быть непоправимыми.  
Гриндевальд поставил подпись. Мешочек с золотом упал на фанерный прилавок. Китаец скрылся за зеленой дверью и тут же вернулся, держа в руках темный дымный шар, от которого веяло грозой, костром, ржавчиной и — почему-то — одуванчиками. Гриндевальд поморщился, словно от зубной боли, но тут же овладел собой и осторожно коснулся дымной субстанции.  
— Осторожнее, — встревожился Ди, отнимая шар. — Кажется, вы понравились ему.  
— Аурелиус, — прошептал Гриндевальд. — Я назову обскура Аурелиус.  
— Хорошо кормите его, — проговорил Ди, помещая дымный шар в серебристую клетку, заклинания на которой не смог до конца распознать даже Гриндевальд.  
— Это будет не сложно. Спасибо вам, — он взял клетку.  
— Запомните, — в голосе Ди послышались стальные нотки, — ни в коем случае не кормите его реже чем раз в три дня! Ни в коем случае!..  
Но Гриндевальд уже аппарировал.  
Спустя пару месяцев Геллерт, твердо вознамерившийся подчинить себе Соединенные Штаты, валился с ног от усталости и общего недомогания. Найти подходящего носителя оказалось не так просто, как он надеялся, а прожорливый обскур выматывал его почти до состояния сквиба, что совсем не способствовало его подпольной деятельности.  
— Слушай, Аурелиус, я думаю, ничего страшного не случится, если ты поешь завтра, — сказал Гриндевальд, накладывая на себя иллюзию, делавшую его точной копией Персиваля Грейвса. В тот день Грейвс был просто обязан появиться в Министерстве. Вечером он обнаружил, что клетка разломана, а Аурелиуса нигде нет. Гриндевальд выругался. К его проблемам добавилась необходимость искать беглого обскура.

* * *

— Опасное животное убило сенатора Генри Шо-младшего?! — Леон резко снял ноги со стола. — Нет, это переходит все границы!  
Он знал только одного человека, который торговал зверюшками, почему-то так и норовившими сожрать своих владельцев. Спустя час он сидел в магазинчике графа Ди, и чем умиротовореннее выглядел граф, тем сильнее закипал Леон.  
— Уверяю вас, — рассеянно разглядывал граф пирожное, — я понятия не имею, кто такой ваш Генри Шо. Впрочем, можете взглянуть сами — всех покупателей я записываю.  
Насупленный Леон бесцеремонно вытащил толстую книгу. «Мэри Смит, хомячок. Энн Мелроуз, белая крыса. Абигайль Смит, хомячок. Геллерт Гриндевальд…» Напротив немецкой фамилии красовалась большая клякса.  
— Что вы продали немцу? — поинтересовался Леон.  
— Какому немцу? Ах да, господин Гриндевальд. Приобрел себе очень милого пушистого зверька. Он оказался необычайно сентиментален.  
— Немец? — зачем-то уточнил Леон.  
Ди еле заметно улыбнулся.  
— Зверек. Сам не понимаю, чем немец ему так понравился. Но, кажется, вы надеялись найти мистера Шо.  
— Да вы наверняка здесь не записываете ничего нелегального, — бросил книгу на стол Леон.  
— Помилуйте, я не торгую ничем нелегальным, — граф улыбался все шире. — Впрочем, я хотел бы попросить вас об одной услуге.  
Леон насторожился. Возможно, ему предоставится шанс вывести китайца на чистую воду.  
— Недавно в Нью-Йорк прибыл… скажем так, для вас — человек по имени Ньют Скамандер.  
— Почему для меня — человек? — буркнул Леон.  
Граф проигнорировал вопрос.  
— Мне хотелось бы с ним встретиться. Но прежде мне необходимо выяснить, какие у него повадки, что он любит кушать, где предпочитает спать… Я рассчитываю на вашу помощь.  
— Я вам что, шпион? — Леон вылетел из магазина, хлопнув дверью. Ди усмехнулся.  
Перерыв все, что только можно было, окончательно выведя из себя добрую половину коллег, Леон выяснил, что Ньют Скамандер, англичанин, прошел через таможню, имел светлые курчавые волосы, носил синее пальто и в руке держал чемодан. С такими сведениями найти кого-либо представлялось заведомо провальной идеей. Леон закурил и подошел к окну. Лил дождь. Между облаками мелькнула птица. Леон стряхнул пепел и вдруг застыл.  
— Проклятый граф! — он осознал, что птица была размером с небольшой теплоход. Схватив зонт, он ринулся на улицу, сбивая с ног какого-то прохожего.  
— Простите, — машинально бросил Леон и внезапно понял, что удача улыбнулась ему во все тридцать два зуба. Он схватил прохожего за рукав.  
— Вы — Ньют Скамандер?  
— Да, — растерялся тот.  
— Идемте, — Леон был преисполнен твердой решимости спасти от цепких лап Ди хотя бы одного человека.  
— Вас разыскивает некий граф Ди, — в лоб сообщил Леон мистеру Скамандеру, с которым они уселись в ближайшем кафе.  
— Ди? — внезапно оживился мистер Скамандер. — Они существуют?  
— Не знаю насчет «они», — мрачно заметил Леон, — но одного Ди я совершенно точно видел, и не советую вам с ним связываться.  
— Расскажите мне о нем, — попросил мистер Скамандер, и Леон увидел знакомый блеск в глазах, появлявшийся у Ди при разговоре о редких животных.  
— Что вам рассказать? — буркнул Леон. — Учтите, я полицейский.  
— Да что угодно, — мистер Скамандер смотрел на него глазами щенка, увидевшего большой кусок мяса в руках у хозяина. — Что он любит кушать, где обитает, какие у него повадки?..  
— Забавно, что граф просил меня разузнать о вас в тех же самых выражениях, — заметил Леон. Ему стало не по себе. — Граф Ди любит сладости и чай, помешан на животных и ведет нелегальную торговлю.  
— Сладости? — уточнил мистер Скамандер, старательно записывая что-то в невесть откуда появившийся блокнот. — И чай? Окружает себя животными? Какой классический экземпляр, я думал, они уже вымерли… Вы покажете мне, где он обитает?  
— Лучше бы он и правда вымер, — процедил Леон, не имея в виду ничего обидного, но мистер Скамандер, кажется, оскорбился.  
— Во всех изданиях по магозоологии говорится, что последний представитель семейства Ди умер в первом тысячелетии до нашей эры! Это была огромная потеря для животного мира Китая…  
— Вы… вы хотите с ним встретиться? — опешил Леон.  
— Сегодня же, — заулыбался мистер Скамандер. — Буду вам признателен за адрес…  
— Я провожу вас, — нахмурился Леон и потрогал пистолет. Неужели он напал на сообщника графа?  
— Тогда надо купить сладостей, — решительно встал мистер Скамандер. — Еда — лучший способ установить контакт с недоверчивым животным.  
— Животным? — подумал про себя Леон. — Этот китаец скорее тянет на какую-то фантастическую тварь.  
Леон не догадывался, что Ньют пришел к точно такому же заключению, хотя и вкладывал в него немного другой смысл.  
Спустя пару часов Леон сидел в стороне, наблюдал за графом Ди и Ньютом Скамандером и понимал, что ничего не понимает. Они оба напоминали азартных игроков, которые наблюдали за потенциальной добычей во все глаза, прикидывая, как бы ее заполучить, вот только в качестве добычи они рассматривали друг друга.  
— Я буду хорошо заботиться о вас, — уговаривал Ньют графа. — Много животных, чай и конфеты в неограниченном количестве, климатические условия любые на ваш вкус…  
Ди улыбнулся.  
— Возможно, вы согласились бы остаться у меня? Таких животных, как в моем магазине, вы не найдете больше нигде в мире. В вашем лице я впервые встречаю столь классического, не испорченного общением с людьми представителя вашего вида.  
— Ну, люди, конечно, странные, но… — начал Ньют, которого замечание о «представителе вашего вида» все же слегка сбило с толку.  
— Это что за зверь? — удивился Леон, увидев веселую коричневую мордочку, высунувшуюся из кармана Ньюта.  
— А, это? — тут же повеселел Ньют. — Это нюхлер. Только не показывайте ему ваши часы.  
— Нюхлер, — повторил Леон. Он не очень хорошо разбирался в зоологии, но в списках животных, запрещенных к продаже, нюхлеров точно не было.  
— Не понимаю, что вы находите в людях, — продолжил граф Ди, разливая чай.  
— Люди тоже животные, — наконец-то нашелся Ньют. — Забавные, иногда нелепые… Мы все одинаковые.  
Нюхлер увидел письменный стол графа Ди и устремился туда — там было так много незнакомых предметов! Леон начал чувствовать себя лишним.  
Граф Ди скептически хмыкнул.  
— Я так рад, что встретился с вами, — продолжил Ньют. — Я думал, вы уже вымерли. Ди всегда хорошо ладили с волшебными существами.  
Леон насторожился.  
— Могу я просить вас об услуге? — прервал его Ди. — Не могли бы вы найти обскура? Я продал его одному немцу, но боюсь, покупатель не смог должным образом позаботиться о нем.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я привел к вам Криденса? — удивился Ньют. — Но ведь он…  
— Меня не интересует какой-то Криденс, — с легким раздражением ответил Ди. — Я беспокоюсь за обскура. Он не сможет долго прожить один. Все-таки я ошибся. При всех ваших достоинствах, господин Скамандер, вы слишком многое переняли от людей.  
Нюхлер, сосредоточенно засовывавший к себе в карман серебряную тушечницу, оскорбленно пискнул. Он считал, что ни одно волшебное существо, будь оно хоть трижды Ди, не имеет права критиковать Ньюта. Он наконец-то справился с тушечницей и переключился на нефритовую подставку под кисти. Леон, наблюдавший за ним, вдруг понял, что Ди и Скамандер прощаются.  
— Что за обскур? — спросил Леон у Ди, лишь только Ньют переступил порог.  
— Обскур? — с интересом посмотрел Ди на Леона. — Ах да, тот милый пушистик, про которого вы спрашивали в прошлый визит. И все же, как жаль, что господин Скамандер не пожелал принять мое предложение! Леон, будьте добры, проводите его. Ночные улицы так опасны.  
Когда Леон догнал господина Скамандера, то первым, что он услышал, было:  
— И все же, как жаль, что граф Ди отказался! Он же принадлежит к исчезающему виду…  
— Еще одного графа Ди я не вынесу, — проворчал Леон скорее для проформы.  
— А вы случайно не знаете, как Ди размножаются? — хлопнул Ньют себя по лбу. — Я забыл узнать, а в литературе данных не сохранилось.  
Леон подумал, что англичане и впрямь очень эксцентричны.

* * *

Поздно ночью Ди разбудил шорох бумаги. Нет, управляющего зоомагазином, разумеется, никакие шорохи не пугали, но бумага, болтающаяся в воздухе и норовящая залезть в ладонь, напоминала Ди о контракте, который имел неосторожность подписать еще его дедушка. Потому что только этот контракт обладал своенравным характером и дурной манерой напоминать о себе магическим путем. Хотя Ди и считал, что волшебники — вид, отличающийся от людей, он с горечью признавал, что первые переняли от вторых слишком многое, хотя и не оказывали столь разрушающее действие на природу.  
Ди зажег ночник, развернул зачарованный лист и застыл в крайнем изумлении. Затем он перечитал текст контракта. Потом он перечитал еще раз. Сомнений не было — дедушка, в те далекие времена не слишком хорошо знавший английский язык, допустил огромную оплошность. «Магазин домашних животных Ди обязуется передавать феникса в пожизненное пользование лицам, назвавшимся фамилией Дамблдор, по первому требованию». Ди подумал и улыбнулся, а затем засунул ноги в тапочки и пошел в магазин.  
— Фоукс? Кажется, Аурелиус по тебе соскучился. Присмотри, пожалуйста, за ним, ты же знаешь, наш обскур такой непоседливый.

* * *

Спустя много лет в магазин домашних животных на окраине Лондона зашел человек с резкими, словно опаленными огнем чертами лица и алыми проблесками в глазах.  
Изящный китаец в расшитом цветами платье поспешил поклониться покупателю.  
— Я слышал, — небрежно бросил человек, — вы продаете необычных домашних животных.  
— Я продаю мечты, — вежливо ответил продавец.  
— Неужели? Вы сможете продать мне власть? Славу? Богатство, в конце концов?  
Продавец спокойно кивнул.  
На долю секунды черты лица человека смягчились, но лишь чтобы заостриться еще сильнее.  
— Власть, слава, богатство, — словно выплюнул он. — Я знаю, что это, я знаю, как этого добиться. Нет, уважаемый…  
— Ди, — представился продавец.  
— Уважаемый Ди, скажите, сможете ли вы продать мне любовь?  
Человек насмешливо смотрел на хрупкую, почти девичью фигурку продавца, но тот ничуть не смутился.  
— Конечно, — слегка улыбнулся он. — Позвольте мне показать вам замечательную индонезийскую змею. Ее зовут Нагини…  
Но это уже совсем другая история. 


End file.
